


Wolf in girl's clothing

by mad_boggart



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Gen, I want to try something new, a lot of bloody stuff yet to come, but stay tuned, it'll start rather slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_boggart/pseuds/mad_boggart
Summary: After the final battle with The Losers Pennywise hid in the Derry's sewers, hurt, hungry and furious more than ever before. 27 years later, his hibernation is over. He'll have to step up his game if he wants to maintain control over the town. He may need a little helping hand too.





	Wolf in girl's clothing

An older woman glanced over a wad of documents in her hand. She nodded lightly, looking at the two people sitting in front of her desk. A small girl with dark brown hair and a tall, ginger man. The only thing they had in common was a sickly white complexion. 

“Okay. So, Valentine, you said that this is your older brother, yes?”

The child blinked and shot a quick glare in the direction of her companion. He furrowed his brow slightly.

“Yes. He’s my older… brother.”

The woman didn’t seem to notice their strange behavior. She pushed up her glasses and smiled at them. She fixed her gaze on the redhead.

”I’m very sorry, sir, but I don’t think I remember your name…”

“It’s Pen-“

“Spencer!” 

The girl cut him mid-sentence, almost yelling. She seemed nervous all of a sudden. The man looked at her confused, while she turned towards the older woman, clearly surprised by her outburst.

“His name is Spencer, but everyone calls him Penny. That’s an old nickname, our mom came up with it.”

The lady smiled gently. Valentine let out a shaky breath. Talking about family always worked. It was a great distraction. Too bad that the old idiot sitting next to her was almost as bright as a Black Hole. Sometimes she was seriously considering whether putting up with him was really worth it. 

“Everything seems to be alright. Your sister can start attending our school at the beginning of the term. That’s in two weeks, Mr. Painsmore. Welcome to Derry, Valentine. I’m sure you’ll make a lot of friends here.”

Unexpectedly, the man grinned widely. His low voice was cheerful when he looked into woman’s eyes. 

“Oh yes, she’ll make so many friends. We are dying to meet all the kids, right sis?”

Her only response was an annoyed scowl. She will have to make sure he won’t call her ‘sis’ ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Beep beep, friends. I'm back! 
> 
> Recently I watched the new IT movie and I think it's pretty good. I love the new Pennywise design, he's super creepy.   
> I feel kinda inspired to write something, so here I am with this weird story. I don't know what will happen, we'll figure it out together.   
> Hopefully you'll like it and I'll actually finish it. 
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
